The Mark of the Beast
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Sebastian hates Christians and Ciel hates it when Lizzie drags him off to church. So to save themselves from boredom they decide to pull some pranks.


"I hate religious holidays." Ciel complained. Sebastian was buttoning his knickers. Ciel had a rather festive tea party at his townhouse last night. The one that Soma and Agni threw without telling him before hand. He and Lizzie hit the sherry and he promised her that he would go to her friends younger sister's baptism. At eight in the morning. _With a hangover_.

"I must agree, my lord. You humans have picked the worst pagan rituals to imitate."

"I doubt that the Christian church has taken anything pagan at all. They hate that kind of thing."

"Oh no, my lord. Pagan religion has been around thousands of year before Jesus was even born. So when then religion picked up followers, they imitated many of our holidays." Sebastian explained. He didn't feel bad for letting Ciel know a little bit about hell. Even if he wasn't really supposed to be telling humans about their 'secret' society, what he was explaining was more like trivia. Almost harmless.

"Like which ones?" Ciel just had to ask. This was the kind of stuff you can't find in a book.

"Well…" Sebastian started out, picking his words very carefully or the young ears in the audience.

"Christmas is based off a holiday where Greek men would place coins in each other's shoes as gifts of good will towards the New Year. Which is great and all except they left out the fertility ritual where we put horny women in rooms and celebrate the season by having sex with them for two days?" Ciel looked astonished by this information.

"If there is any way at all to make me a demon, any at all, you'd tell me right?"

"There is not."

"Damn." Sebastian patted his master on the shoulder.

"You wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with them anyways, my lord." Sebastian was teasing him, and this time not in the sexual way. Ciel looked flustered. Sebastian was clipping the show bows to the tops of his boots.

"I have an idea, young master." Ciel tapped the heels of his shoes on the ground.

"Does it involve me not going to a service with Elizabeth?"

"No, but I can guarantee you that church will stop being boring. I've always wanted to do this." Sebastian whispered something in Ciel's ear and he laughed.

In the carriage on the way there Sebastian was unbuttoning Ciel's blouse. He uncorked a bottle of oil and a paintbrush. Ciel was glaring at him in a way that clearly said 'Hurry it up before I freeze my nips off.' The demon started at his blank flesh canvas and started painting a circle. Then he filled into the circle with a far more elaborate version of their lovely little contract symbol. The oil was almost clear but it had a slight pink color so he could kind of see what he was doing. Sebastian didn't claim to be an artist but he thought his rendition of Baphomet to be decent enough for this particular occasion.

"If you use this to curse me, I will find a method of killing you that works." Ciel threatened, he could barely see it himself, but it looked quite threatening.

"The drawing is just a drawing but it does depict a very infamous demon. They'll recognize it instantly." Sebastian explained, blotting the oil off his brush with a cloth.

"In about thirty minutes the cinnamon oil will soak into your skin and have a strong burning sensation. A few minutes after that it should create welts on the surface of your skin. After this you should begin to scream and yank your shirt off." This was their game plan. Simple and effective, all things considered it should go off without a hitch and make it so that Elizabeth never wants to invite Ciel to anything ever again. Not to mention Sebastian was absolutely psyched, he loved fucking with the religious people.

Ciel was late for the service, and Lizzie was sitting towards front in the middle. Ciel took a place beside her and Sebastian next to him in the aisle. Lizzie looked pissed off, but she couldn't have been that angry as her gloved hand wrapped around Ciel's. The choir was singing a song that everyone else in the Church seemed to know and were reading along from a bible. Sebastian quickly handed one to Ciel. He looked like he was in pain, as if he had stubbed his toe on something.

The baby was about to be dunked into a marble tub of water. Sebastian was looking at Ciel out the corner of his eye. How long had it been? Oh, it was just about time. Ciel was itching his chest, damn, this really did burn. He could feel every little line and the skin beneath them swelling. He fiddled around with his cravat trying to get it undone. This was absolute torture; he had to scratch the skin until it bled. Ciel didn't care if Sebastian would spend hours chiding him for it.

"Ah!" Ciel screamed, tossing the blue lace tie to the floor. He didn't bother unbuttoning his shirt and instead used all his frail strength to rip them right up. He clawed at his chest, trying frantically to remove the skin. The welts were now in full swing. Even though the church was massive and it was a full house, everyone could hear him. The priest tried to ignore it and so did most people. They just couldn't.

"IT'S THE MARK OF THE BEAST!" shouted an elderly man sitting across the aisle from Ciel. His bony finger pointed at the boys chest quivering. The entire church fell silent. There were no choirs resounding gospel, not even the shocked whisper of gossiping women, all the crying babies were shushed. Everyone's eyes were focused on his chest. Ciel once again felt like a woman. Sebastian nudged his elbow, barely even a tap but Ciel knew what it meant.

He fell to the ground, shrieking. "Stop it! Stop it!" he writhed around holding his head in mock-pain. He had so much practice as screaming in his younger years it fooled just about everyone. A few woman held their hands to their mouth to cover the sight of their rotting teeth as they gasped. Lizzie clung to her mother and she was crying.

"Please help him!" she fell to her knees and prayed. A few other people did the same. The priests up front had no idea how to react. A few men came close to Ciel as he rolled around screaming but they dare not come closer than a few feet. The power of the devil scared them shitless. Sebastian pushed a growing crowd aside so he could get a closer look. He was getting better at drawing.

"I don't want to be sent to hell!" he groaned, Sebastian knelt down beside him, picking up the boy and carrying his half naked body down the aisle and back into the carriage.

The second they entered the carriage and Sebastian slammed the door; they started laughing. Even Ciel, who never even so much as smiled except to get his way, joined in. He was laughing so hard he forgot that the oil was still stinging on his skin. Sebastian was snickering wildly, he didn't even bother hiding his fangs this time. Ciel sat back while Sebastian washed off the oil from his skin.

"You're right Sebastian, this really was a fun adventure today."


End file.
